Chapter 30 + Chapter 31
Chapter 30: Expected Arrival Viktor's and Ventus' cart zoomed through the many halls of Gringotts containing vaults.Ventus looked down to see just how far of a drop it was.He gulped at the sight,seeing a never-ending canyon.Viktor laughed. "And to z'ink z'at Ravenclaw choze you az z'ere Seeker."Viktor joked.Ventus turned his head towards him slowly,his black eye growing red. "Want to be the first to free fall in Gringotss?"Ventus said.Viktor laughed again.Ventus aimed his wand behind him. "Lumos Maxima."He casted.The spell shot a ball of light behind them.He then noticed a black trail of smoke.He looked closely at it.His black eye turned blue.He then caught sight of a New Death Eater. "Viktor,go faster."Ventus said. "V'y?Not afraid of heights anymore?"Viktor said. "No.I'm just not exactly looking forward to dying at the moment."Ventus said,pointing at the black smoke getting closer.Viktor then saw what Ventus meant and sped the cart up.The black smoke got closer and closer. "Faster,Vik." "I'm trying."The smoke got closer and closer.Ventus shot multiple spells in it's way to knock it off their course.Each time Ventus shot a spell,the New Death Eater blocked it.Ventus shot more spells at it.They blocked it again and again.Ventus got angry and shot spells in rapid succession.The spells finally hit the New Death Eater and knocked them into a wall.The cart then dived down.Even if the New Death Eater regained conciousness,they would still have guess if they went up or down.Ventus let out a sigh of relief. "Well that was close."Ventus said,sinking into the cart. "Yea.And It'z about to get clozer."Viktor said.Ventus sat up,look ahead,and saw many New Death Eaters swarming around.His eyes widend.His eye color went back to black. "This may take awhile."Ventus said,readying his wand.Ventus and Viktor got closer and closer to the New Death Eaters.Viktor pulled out his wand.The wand was wavy and looked different than Ollivander's wands. "Stupefy."Viktor casted.The spell was able to hit one of the New Death Eaters and knocked it out.Then then fell with a scream.Ventus looked up and saw all the New Death Eaters swarm towards them.Ventus quickly ducked down.The black smoke trailed over and around them. "Thanks alot,Viktor!"Ventus said. "I couldn't help myzelf!"Viktor said.Viktor and Ventus both casted spells all around them.The New Death Eaters seemed useless against them.Seemed weaker to Ventus and Viktor.Ventus was able to knock down three of them.Viktor also was able to knock down three.After that,more swarmed them.Again,Ventus and Viktor defeated them without trying.They fianlly stopped.Ventus sat back down and looked at Viktor's wand. "Z'at waz too easy."Viktor said.Ventus was still looking at his wand. "Where was that wand made?It's clearly not an Ollivander wand."Ventus asked.Viktor looked down at his wand and back at the track. "Mine waz made by Gregorovitch.Z'ey are ze best."Viktor said.Ventus looked confused at Viktor. "I thought Gregorovitch died.Voldemort killed him."Ventus said. "I got my wand before z'at happened."Viktor said.Ventus shook his head and looked around at the vaults that were zooming by.He then heard an evil,sinister laughter.Ventus and Viktor looked around to see where the laugh was coming from. "Do you here z'at?"Viktor said,looking around to find the laughter. "Yea.And i know exactly who it is."Ventus said.His eye glew a hazy purple again.Like it did when he first used the Basilisk Fang wand.He looked behind him and saw a thick,black smoke draw closer.Ventus looked around and saw a landing platform close by.He reached over Viktor and slammed down the brake.The cart began to slow down. "V'at are you doing?!"Viktor asked. "Trust me.When we fight Carissa,we will have a better chance on foot."Ventus said.The cart then stopped on the platform.Ventus and Viktor jumped out onto te platform and waited for Carissa.Ventus and Viktor gripped their wands and aimed them at the corner,waiting for Carissa. "Iz she a good duelist?"Viktor asked. "More than she looks."Ventus said.His eye was still that hazy purple color.He then saw the thick black smoke appear around the corner.It stopped about 20 feet in front of Viktor and Ventus.Ventus' eyes concentrated on the smoke.Suddenly,a woman with long,black,shiny hair and a pale face appeared.Viktor's eyes focused on her face. "She iz beautiful."Viktor said. "That's just a mask for her deadly ambitions."Ventus said.Carissa then walked closer and stopped.She pulled her wand and held it close to her face. "Well well...If it isn't Ventus Hollow.I should of known you would of tried to break into my vault...Stupid boy.And whats this?Oh...You brought me a new toy to play with."Carissa said,her eyes as intimidating as ever. "V'ell,i wouldn't call me a toy-" "Silence.I'm not done."Carissa interuppted. "That damned school was rebuilt as you know and is now a graceful school."Carissa said,doing some sort of dance. "Well,i wouldn't call New Death Eaters running a school trapped inside a bubble in the air 'graceful'."Ventus said.Carissa began to get angry. "Well...It was your choice to resist me and know your going to die."Carissa said. "Not exactly in my calender today."Ventus said.He and Viktor stared at Carissa.Her eyes were still intimidating. Chapter 31:Carissa and New Death Eater Vs. Ventus and Viktor Carissa held her wand pointed at Ventus and Viktor.Ventus held his wand pointed somewhat at her.Viktor,the same.She then smiled,and flicked her wand,casting a spell.Viktor moved his arm in front of Ventus and blocked it.A New Death Eater appeared and shot a spell also.Ventus blocked it and fired spells at Carissa and The New Death Eater.Viktor focused just on Carissa.Carissa seemed to be reading their minds.She knew every angle the spells were being fired,every location.She was able to dodge them swiftly.The New Death Eater blocked those that would of hit her.It was an almost unbreakable defense.Ventus continued to fire spells until he heard a cart coming.He looked past Carissa and saw Vincent,Bill,and Fleur coming to assist him and Viktor.He smiled but pretended not to notice them.He then continued to fire spells.Carissa continued to dodge them and the New Death Eater continued to block them.Viktor began to get angry. "She knowz how to put up za fight!"Viktor said,attacking Carissa. "Puniceus!"Ventus casted. "Avada Kedavra!"Carissa casted.Ventus' spell fired a purple beam.Carissa fired a green beam.Both spells the collided and they were locked in on each other.Ventus had to be able to over power the Killing Curse with his spell.Carissa laughed.Her spell was beginning to over power Ventus.The two spells then collapsed on each other and created an explosion.The New Death Eater and Carissa were thrown back.Ventus and Viktor were also.They stood up,recovered their wands and aimed them at Carissa and The New Death Eater,who also had their wands aimed at them.They all were breathing heavy. "Well...Your good,Ventus.I see you inherited both your mother's and father's dueling skills."Carissa said,taunting Ventus.Ventus stared at her.His eye was still that hazy color.Carissa looked down at the wand Ventus was using. "Is that a new wand?It was flawless at executing spells.Much stronger than your other wand."Carissa said. "Why doez it matter to youz?"Viktor asked.Carissa aimed her wand and shot a spell.The spell conjured chains that restrained Viktor.He struggled to break free from them but was unable.Ventus aimed his wand at Viktor. "Relashio."He casted.The chains were then loosened and Viktor was able to break free from them.Ventus then reaimed his wand at Carissa.Viktor followed.Carissa had a evil look on her face.She was beginning to get even more mad. "Why won't you two just give up and die?I have been persuing you for how long?"Carissa asked angrily. "I don't know.Like two months maybe."Ventus replied.Carissa sighed,grabbed her New Death Eater,and apparated away.Ventus and Viktor lowered their wands.Fleur,Bill,and Vincent all pulled up. "What took you guys?I saw you right there."Ventus asked. "Well we also saw you but there was an unexpected drop and then we were ambushed by New Death Eaters."Vincent said.Ventus nodded.He and Viktor jumped back onto their cart and left the vaults.Fleur,Bill,and Vincent followed.They then arrived at the loading docks.They all got out and began to walk down the halls back to Gringotts. "You and Viktor survived Carissa's attack."Vincent said. "Yea.But she got away again."Ventus said.His eye returned to black again.Vincent patted his shoulder.Suddenly,there was a loud explosion.The halls began to shake and the ground was cracking open.Ventus and Vincent looked at each other and ran down the halls.Viktor,Fleur and Bill all did the same.When they arrived at the main looby,they found New Death Eaters attacking everywhere.Fleur,Bill,and Viktor went to assist in the battle.Ventus and Vincent did what they could.They ran into the middle of the battle and battled New Death Eaters.They blocked incoming spells and were defeating many New Death Eaters.Vincent fired multiple spells in rapid success.Ventus fired Puniceus at the ground and circled it around him,creating a whip that attacked every New Death Eater in sight.They looked and Saw Fleur,Bill,and Viktor battling Carissa.Ventus' eye glowed the hazy purple again.He bagan to run towards the engaging battle between the four.Hermione the appeared and stopped him. "Hermione,let me go!I have to stop her!"Ventus said,struggling to break free from her. "Sorry,Ventus!But i can't!Vincwnt!Come on!"Hermione said,struggling to keep hold of Ventus.Vincent began to run over to them.Ventus was able to get his arm loose with his wand. "Expelliarmus!!"Ventus casted.The spell was shot directly at Carissa.She was disarmed and her wand flew out of her hands towards Ventus.Ventus caught her wand just as Vincent got to Hermione and himself.Hermione then apparated them and they appeared at Shell Cottage.Ventus recovered his and Carissa's wands and looked around to see himself at Shell Cottage.He turned around towards Hermione. "Why did you stop me?!I could've helped them!I could've defeated Carissa!"Ventus said,angry at Hermione.She sighed and rubbed dirt of Ventus' forehead. "You needed a break."Hermione said.She,Vincent,and Ventus all walked inside her home.Ventus went into the room he previously stayed at and laid on his bed.He held Carissa's wand and looked at it.He then dozed off and fell asleep.